Kejadiankejadian aneh
by caca 27
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian nista yang terjadi selama Mafuyu menjadi murid di Midori Ga Oka Academy...
1. Chapter 1

**Di kelas Saeki-sensei**

Detik-detik jarum jam terasa begitu lama. Suara Saeki-sensei di depan kelas terdengar samar-samar. Tapi perasaan ini tak bisa dia tunda lagi. Perasaan yang membuatnya gelisah sejak bel masuk berbunyi 1 jam yang lalu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengaduk isi perutnya. Rasanya seperti…sembelit.

1 jam sudah berlalu sejak seorang Kurosaki Mafuyu menahan keinginannya untuk membuang hajat. Dan sudah dari 1 jam lalu dia membuat wajah-wajah aneh. Membuat Hayasaka yang di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri. Aura hitam juga membayang di sekelilingnya.

Ya, rasanya sudah sampai di ujung. Dia ingin ke toilet. Tapi dia tahu satu aturan saat sedang berada dalam kelas Saeki-sensei atau Takaomi-kun, tidak boleh keluar kelas. Walau hanya pergi ke toilet pun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Semuanya akan menyebar. Rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Dan dunia akan terlihat lebih terang. Dan…kenapa tiba-tiba bau?

Dan bau… tentu saja, seorang Kurosaki Mafuyu akhirnya terpaksa pergi ke toilet karena sembelit yang tak tertahankan dan karena telah mencemari udara di kelasnya. Yang tentunya sekarang baunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan bau toilet.

Ya, satu kepastian. Seorang Kurosaki Mafuyu… melakukan hal terlarang, dari yang terlarang… oh ayolah! Kau pasti tahu apa 'hal yang terlarang' itu… yup, tak lain dan tak bukan… Mafuyu...*beep* di celana.

Oke, sesaat setelah dia melakukan hal nista itu, dia segera di giring dengan paksa oleh Takaomi-kun dan beberapa murid perempuan lainnya ke toilet wanita.

Dan itulah salah satu kejadian nista yang dilakukan oleh Kurosaki Mafuyu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Handphone baru**

Mafuyu tersenyum-senyum senang di pojokan kelas, di sebelahnya Hayasaka menatapnya curiga. Temannya yang satu ini sudah melakukan hal aneh ini sejak memasuki kelas pagi tadi. Dia menyapa semua orang, tak terkecuali Himura yang terkenal sebagai orang terpendiam di kelas.

Beberapa mahkota bunga terlihat menari-nari di sekelilingnya. Burung-burung juga ikut bernyanyi di sekelilingnya. Dia terlihat bersinar dan tidak berhenti bersinar sampai sekarang, walau sudah jam pelajaran ke-4.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hayasaka takut-takut. Dia tahu Mafuyu orang aneh—well,walau terkadang terlihat normal.

"Hmm?" gumam Mafuyu sambil menatap Hayasaka dengan tatapan bertanya. Dia melihat ke arah Hayasaka dengan tatapan penuh sinar. Membuat Hayasaka sedikit menutupi matanya karena silau.

"Hmm? Entahlah, aku hanya senang," jawab Mafuyu sedikit mencurigakan. Hayasaka menyipitkan matanya.

"Jujur saja," katanya datar.

"Hmm? Kasih tau nggak ya?" tanya Mafuyu menggoda, tapi Hayasaka hanya menatapnya datar walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah bersia-siap untuk kabur jika sesuatu yang terlalu aneh dari tingkat-aneh-yang-bisa-dia-hadapi terjadi.

"Aku... punya handphone baru!" seru Mafuyu sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memamerkannya di depan wajah Hayasaka.

Hayasaka dalam hati melepaskan napas yang sempat dia tahan. _Haaa... ternyata bukan hal besar, _pikirnya.

"Jadi... kau sudah punya nomor siapa saja?" tanya Hayasaka sedikit penasaran. Setahunya terakhir kali Mafuyu memiliki handphone dia hanya memiliki 3 kontak dalam handphonenya.

"Um... 5?" kata Mafuyu dengan polos. Dia terlihat senang. Sedangkan Hayasaka di bangkunya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sambil berkata dalam hati, _Sumpah, anak ini kasihan banget!_

"Um.. bagus. Jadi? Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan handphne barumu?" tanya Hayasaka.

"Tentu saja! Lihat ini! Aku bisa mengubah wallpapernya menjadi gambar bergerak!" serunya dengan girang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan lupa ubah ke mode silent saat di kelas."

"..."

"Kau.. tak tahu apa mode silent itu?" tanya Hayasaka sambil memandangnya tidak percaya.

"A—aku tahu kok!" kata Mafuyu sombong, padahal dalam hati dia tidak tahu apa itu mode silent.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Jadi, jika Pengelolaannya kurang baik dan penanganannya kurang diperhatikan, tanaman yang baik akan berubah menjadi la—,"

_**Beep beep beep beep! Beep beep beep beep!**_

Mafuyu menegak di tempat duduknya. Dia menatap tasnya, tempat handphone barunya tersembunyi. Sedangkan Hayasaka melihatnya dengan tatapan horor.

_Kurosaki, kau idiot, _katanya dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohan temannya itu. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan kepadanya untuk me-silent handphonenya?

Sedangkan Mafuyu sudah berkeringat dingin di tempatnya. Morinaka-sensei terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Morinaka-sensei di depan kelas. Dia menarik kacamata tebalnya turun ke perpotongan hidungnya untuk melijat ke sekeliling kelas.

"Kurosaki-san?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Ah! Um.. Se-sensei. Maaf!" kata Mafuyu yang langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk dalam. "Aku perlu mengangkat teleponnya!" katanya kemudian, membuat gurunya menatapnya ganas sebelum mengangguk mengizinkannya keluar dari kelas.

"T-terima kasih!" katanya yang langsung berlari ke luar kelas.

"Ya, Halo?!" serunya pada penelpon pertaman handphone barunya. Yah, hal ini perlu dirayakan kan?

"Hey! Kurosaki-san!" kata orang di seberang telepon. "Ada sesuatu yang penting!"

"APAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Jadi...

Jadi...

Jadi... entah kenapa Author kehilangan rasa humor dan malah bikin chapter kedua jadi nggak terasa. Padahal sebenernya ini humor. Ugh. Maafkan aku -_-

Dan ya~! Buat semua yang udah nungguin lanjutan fic gaje ini, terima kasih banyak! Juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terima kasih!

Author mungkin akan kembali di lain waktu~ bye bye~ ^O^


End file.
